Halloween Night Party
Introduction The Halloween Night Party event starts on October 28th, after maintenance is completed, and will end on November 6th. How to Play The first step is selecting a bingo card from the three envelopes given once you start the event. For each envelope there are a total of 14 bingo cards - 7 Red bingo cards and 7 Black bingo cards, with one of each bingo card per character/card. Red cards have easier missions compared to Black bingo cards, but the rewards are limited to Gold, Friend Points, and Stella Stones, while Black bingo cards, despite harder missions, offer Gacha tickets as rewards. The goal is to complete missions on the selected bingo card and fill it out. Regardless of which color you pick, the prize for completing the card will be the SR Halloween of whichever character was chosen. You will also get rewards for completing lines. You cannot pick the same Red card twice, so if you want two of the same character/card, you must complete either both the Red and Black cards or two of his Black card. Also, you can only ever select 3 in all. You can only try for the missions on whatever card is active. You can switch the active card at any time in the event menu. Even if you complete them all, there is no way to obtain more bingo cards for the other characters. Choose wisely. Red Bingo Cards The difficulty is never above Hard and will never ask for anything above S on Hard. You will also have to collect certain types candy during the songs. The candy will only appear of you have a Red card active, can only be collected when hitting GOOD and/or PERFECT taps, and will be consumed if you complete the mission requiring that amount of candy. Black Bingo Cards The difficulty will always be Hard or higher. You will also have to collect certain types of cupcakes during the songs, which will only appear when a Black card is active. The cupcakes will only be collected with PERFECT taps. As with candy, they will be consumed when the mission is completed. Mission Requirements (per character) Iori Izumi RED= |-| BLACK= Yamato Nikaido RED= |-| BLACK= Mitsuki Izumi RED= |-| BLACK= Tamaki Yotsuba RED= |-| BLACK= Sogo Osaka Nagi Rokuya Riku Nanase Rewards Red Bingo Cards *Halloween card of the chosen character × 1 *Line 1: Friend Points × 100 *Line 2: GOLD × 1000 *Line 3: Friend Points × 150 *Line 4: Stella Stone × 2 *Line 5: GOLD × 1500 *Line 6: Friend Points × 250 *Line 7: GOLD × 2500 *Line 8: Stella Stone × 3 Black Bingo Cards *Halloween card of the chosen character × 1 *Line 1: Friend Points × 200 *Line 2: GOLD × 2000 *Line 3: Friend Points × 300 *Line 4: Stella Stone × 5 *Line 5: GOLD × 3000 *Line 6: Friend Points × 500 *Line 7: GOLD × 5000 *Line 8: Gacha Ticket × 1 Category:Events